South Beach Tow
South Beach Tow is an American truTV reality television series that portrays dramatized reenactments of the day-to-day business of Tremont Towing. The series premiered on July 20, 2011. Season 2 returned May 15, 2013 at 9:30 p.m. ET/PT. Inception According to cast member Christie Ashenoff, the idea for the program came after Tremont towed the car of Simon Fields: "He tells us that a few days later a light bulb went off in his head that if he lost his mind, that everyone else must too". Jennifer Lopez produces the program through her production company, Nuyorican Productions. Plot The show's scenes generally center on the cast towing vehicles and facing different levels of opposition from vehicle owners. South Beach Tow also portrays Tremont Towing engaging in several disputes with a rival towing company called The Finest Towing. The Finest is shown to employ very corrupt drivers who go as far as stealing tows, injuring Tremont drivers, and once putting sugar in several of Tremont's trucks' gas tanks. The drivers at Finest responsible for the latter were arrested on camera, although those scenes were part of the staged script. Tremont Towing continues to rival with The Finest, now named Goodfellas - which is now part of Tremont. Staged performances Although the show is officially classified as a reality television program, it depicts actors performing reenactments of events. When questioned on the program's veracity, a spokesman said that the show “features real people and is based on real situations. Due to production needs, some scenes are reenacted.” At the end of each episode, during the credits, a disclaimer is now posted "The stories that are portrayed in this program are based on real events". Prior to TruTV's admission that scenes were reenacted, several news outlets reported evidence that the show was not a true day in the life documentary. Rumors persisted about the obvious use of wireless microphones by everybody with a speaking part in the show and the over the top nature of much of the program's content. The celebrity gossip blog Radar posted a video of actors politely awaiting the start of a violent scene. Cast * Robert Ashenoff Sr. — The Boss, Soon to be retired Managers * Christie Ashenoff - Manager/Dispatcher * Bernice - Driver/Assisstant Manager * Dave Kosgrove - Dispatcher Drivers * Eddie Del Busto * Jerome "J-Money" Jackson * Gilbert Perez * Robert (Robbie) Ashenoff Jr.- Senior Driver * See Also *Episodes * Season 3 Episode 1 Tremont got served - Christie is faced with Tremont's biggest crisis yet; the honeymoon's over for Jerome; Kosgrove pays the price for his indulgent lifestyle. Season 3 Episode 2 Caged Heat - Christie scrambles to raise funds to move the company to a new facility; Bernice goes after a boat repo. Season 3 Episode 3 Bernice goes down - Bernice suffers a injury; Eddie has an office blow-up; Kosgrove swallows Jerome's wedding ring. Season 3 Episode 4 Here kitty kitty - Christie considers promoting a driver to Assistant Manager; Bernice lays the smack down on a celebrity impersonator. Season 3 Episode 5 Kosgrove puts his new skills of Prancercise to the test; Perez butts heads with the women of Tremont; Eddie's anger management therapy takes a bizarre turn. Season 3 Episode 6 Bernice’s revenge – Bernice goes on a road trip to Key West, seeking revenge on a pair of newlyweds, Robbie loses kosgrove’s canine companion, Eddie has trouble working the night shift. Season 3 Episode 7 The incredible journey – Bernice searches for a missing tow in Key West, Robbie tries to locate Kosgrove’s lost dog, and Eddie encounters an uncomfortable situation with his therapist. Season 3 Episode 8 Roomates – Jerome bunks with Bernice and her mother, Christie assists Kosgrove as he tries online dating, and a surprising partnership may form as a result of Robbie’s shady repo deal. Season 3 Episode 9 Bernice Unleashed - While Christie attends a towing convention in Baltimore, Bernice struggles to maintain order at Tremont.; Kosgrove goes on a disastrous coffee date. * *Seasons External links * South Beach Tow truTV website * Official Website Category:South Beach Tow Category:Shows